


Of Holidays And Cuddles

by rising_fullsun



Series: YG TREASURE BOX [2]
Category: YG Treasure Box
Genre: Chuseok, Fluff, GonSuk cause no one writes it, How Do I Tag, I still suck at writing, Imma write it myself then, M/M, Not Beta Read, Team A, Trainee Life, cuddeling, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising_fullsun/pseuds/rising_fullsun
Summary: Team A goes home for Chuseok.Hyunsuk doesn't.I still suck at summaries.Please read.





	Of Holidays And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> No one's gonna write YG Treasure Box Stories?  
> Fine, Imma do it myself.
> 
> It still sucks though.

There was probably only one time in the year that idols and trainees were allowed to visit their families, but even then only for three days, sometimes less, sometimes up to a week. If you were a trainee, sometimes you weren't allowed to go home.  
Chuseok.

"Why did you want to see me, Hyunsuk-ah?", Team A's manager asked said trainee, who was staring everywhere in the manager's office but her face.

"I want to stay in YG over the holidays."

The manager raised her eyebrows. It was nothing new that trainees stayed behind voluntarily, but Hyunsuk hadn't seen his family in a while, plus he had seemed so excited when she had told them about the PD's decision to let them go home.

"May I know why?"

Hyunsuk stared at his shoes again. "I want to practice more. I'm not good enough."

She nodded, common reason. "I'll let YG know," she smiled. "Have fun here."

“Thank you,“ he replied, smiling as well and turning to leave the room.

“Don’t overdo it, Hyunsuk-ah. Eat all three meals and don’t go to sleep too late. Understood?”

“Yes, Manager-nim.” He gave her his brightest grin, but both of them knew he was lying.

 

o_o

 

“You’re not going home?”

Hyunsuk swore that Byunggon’s eyes could stare straight into your soul.

“No. I need to practice more and I need to change my song for the monthly evaluation,” Hyunsuk said, not looking at his hyung.

Byunggon raised his eyebrows, similar like the manager had done a few days earlier. With him it was different though. He knew that Hyunsuk had ulterior motives. Instead of pointing those out, he shrugged and dumped another hoodie into his suitcase. “Your loss, honestly. Don’t overdo it though, kiddo. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt now, hmm?”

Hyunsuk grinned when Byunggon affectionately ruffled his hair.

“I won’t,” he answered, and this time he meant it.

 

o_o

 

Byunggon was greeted by his parents as soon as he stepped out of the dorms.

His mom embraced him, crying and touching his face. She had missed him a lot, even though she had seen him on TV a few months prior.

He laughed and hugged her back, assuring her that he was eating and well.

His father hugged him as well, with less tears, but more force. “You’re doing well, son.”  
They got into the car, and Byunggon turned one more time, looking up at the windows of their place, catching Hyunsuk’s eye. He knew that the younger had been watching for quite a while.

He waved up, receiving a smile and a wave back. Then he got into the car.

“Who was that?”, his mom asked.

“Choi Hyunsuk. He was on MIXNINE with me.”

“Wasn’t he placed fourth or something?”, his dad pried.

“Fifth, yeah. He’s a very talented boy.”

“Isn’t he going home?” His mom turned in her seat to watch him, and partly because she hadn’t seen his face in forever and she was just kind of savouring it.

“No,” Byunggon denied, shaking his head. “He and his parents are having trouble, like not only parents and son, but also the parents.”

“Hm,” his mom made. Then she switched the subject.

 

o_o

 

The song has been playing on repeat for the past two hours and Hyunsuk was growing tired of it.

Slightly distracted, he misstepped, causing his reflexes to force him into a fall to not further injure his ankle. Instead, he crashed onto his shoulder, making pain shoot down his arm after the impact. Great, now his shoulder and foot hurt. He stayed lying down, staring at the ceiling.

Saying that he didn’t miss his parents was an understatement. He missed them so much, that he didn’t even mind the fighting, in his mind at least. And thus he decided to call them. He pulled himself up to lean against the mirror, relaxing both his foot and shoulder, then dialled the familiar number.

“HYUNSUK, DARLING!!”, his mom yelled through the phone, obviously excited to hear of him.

He chuckled. “Hey, Mom. How are things?”

“Absolutely amazing apart from the fact that my son hasn’t come home for Chuseok. I miss my baby,” she joked, and he laughed again. He really had missed her.

“Amazing, huh?”

“Yeah, you know. Your dad packed his things, he’s officially moved out, and the divorce papers are already on their way, so everything’s great. My friend...,” she continued talking but Hyunsuk couldn’t hear her anymore. He felt numb.

His parents were getting a divorce??

“When were you planning on telling me?”, he interrupted her.

“Well, when a date goes well and you-“

“About the divorce.”

“Oh.” She stopped. “I don’t know. When it’s over?”

Hyunsuk didn’t listen, he simply hung up. Tears were running down his face, he couldn’t believe it. His parents hadn’t told him. Simply because he wasn’t home or what?? BTS’s “Born Singer” started playing, so he accepted it without checking the display. Junkyu.

“Hey, hyung, what’re you up to? Are you practicing?”, Junkyu’s happy voice sounded off through the phone.

Hyunsuk let out a sob.

“Are you crying?? Hyung, is everything okay?”

“No,” Hyunsuk cried, “my parents are getting a divorce.”

 

o_o

 

When Hyunsuk returned to the empty dorm that night, he was absolutely spent. His foot didn’t hurt anymore thanks to the medic in YG, neither did his shoulder.

He had cried to Junkyu for over an hour and then simply talked for another. Then he had made his way to the company’s doctor.

He made some ramen, sighing at the emptiness of the apartment, and ate it in front of the TV. Seunghoon would have been furious. Hyunsuk chuckled at the thought. He missed him. Again.

The clock showed ten past one when the rapper made his way to bed.

It was late, he was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. He had already known that before he had gone to bed, so he got up again and took one of Byunggon’s hoodies, not bothering with asking or wondering what the consequences might be.

He breathed in the scent of his best friend, the person who had slept in his bed during the period between MIXNINE and their cancelled debut, whenever he felt sad. The smell had remained the same. Curled up in Byunggon’s familiarity, he fell asleep.

 

o_o

 

It was almost three in the morning when someone punched in the code for the dorm door.

He rolled his suitcase in after him and dumped it in the living room, only to open it for something to sleep in.

After he changed, Byunggon made his way into Hyunsuk and his shared room. Junkyu had told him about Hyunsuk crying, and Byunggon had made the sudden decision to go home earlier.

The boy he had been so worried about was lying safely in his bed, and Byunggon was happy to notice that he had stolen one of his hoodies.

Without a second thought, Byunggon climbed into bed with his best friend, wrapping an arm around his waist, spooning him.

Hyunsuk made a small noise before he turned around and curled into his hyung, and Byunggon laughed softly and pulled him closer, softly brushing a hand through the younger’s hair. Hyunsuk leaned into the touch unconsciously, and Byunggon couldn’t help but smile at his cute behaviour.

With Hyunsuk in his arms, he fell asleep.

 

o_o

 

“Gonie hyung?”, Hyunsuk shook him again. “Gonie hyung?”

“Hmmm,” Byunggon replied, still sleepy, and pulled Hyunsuk back down from his sitting position so that he could hug him better.

“It’s 9 am, hyung, we need to get up.”

“Nope,” Byunggon mumbled, popping the p, “you need to cuddle me.”

Hyunsuk laughed and gave up, burying his head in the taller’s chest.

“Gonie hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Then he fell asleep again, feeling safe in his hyung’s arms.


End file.
